


Thunder

by Semi_problematic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "How you holding up, buddy?"Jack smiled. "I'm good. I'm playing a game.""And what game is it?" Sam asked, resting his arms on the back of his seat."I'm racing raindrops and picking which will win." Jack frowned. "I'm not very good at it.""You know how to win that, Jack?" Dean asked, glancing back at him in the rear view mirror. "Pick whichever one is winning.""But that's cheating. When you pick something you're supposed to stay with it."Sam smiled. "Yeah, cheating isn't the best but sometimes you really need to do it."Jack nodded. "Okay, but I don't think it's very necessary to cheat at this game."





	Thunder

The car drove down the road smoothly, drops of rain clicking against the windows. Sam and Dean sat in the front, talking about the next place they could hunt that wasn't too hard for Jack or too noticeable. They didn't want to get mobbed by every creature out there just because they had the son of Lucifer.

The rain began to pick up and the tires squeaked against the road. Jack had his head laying across the back of his seat as he looked through the window and up towards the sky. The colors of the sky had changed, they were blue a half an hour ago and now they're grey with dark clouds covering the sun. 

The next thing Jack watched was the way rain hit the glass then slid down it. He turned it into a game. Picking two rain drops and guessing which would win and which would lose. Most if the time the one he guessed lost, but that didn't matter. He enjoyed the game.

"We should probably find a place to rest." Sam mumbled, stretching his arms behind the carseat. "Stop while we're ahead."

"Sammy." Dean turned the volume down on the radio. Jack was thankful. It was always too loud for him. "When have we ever stopped while we were ahead?"

"Never, Dean, and that's how we end up here." Sam ran his fingers through his hair. "We can keep going but the next time I say stop, we stop."

"It's cute how you think you can tell me what to do. I am the driver, ya know? I could kick out out of the car." There was a smirk playing on Deans lips. 

"Oh shut up, Dean." Sam scoffed, turning around and looking at Jack. "How you holding up, buddy?"

Jack smiled. "I'm good. I'm playing a game."

"And what game is it?" Sam asked, resting his arms on the back of his seat.

"I'm racing raindrops and picking which will win." Jack frowned. "I'm not very good at it."

"You know how to win that, Jack?" Dean asked, glancing back at him in the rear view mirror. "Pick whichever one is winning."

"But that's cheating. When you pick something you're supposed to stay with it."

Sam smiled. "Yeah, cheating isn't the best but sometimes you really need to do it."

Jack nodded. "Okay, but I don't think it's very necessary to cheat at this game."

"You're right." Sam leaned over the seat and ruffled Jack's hair. He turned back around in his seat and glanced at Dean, who was staring at him? "What?"

"Dude, you sound like Mr. Rogers." Dean laughed.

"That isn't a bad thing. He's young and I don't want him learning our terrible morals."

"Like shoot first?" Dean questioned, smiling.

"You shooting at him could've got both of us killed." Sam sighed. "And you terrified the poor kid."

"He's not a kid. He's a monster."

"Now, where have I heard that before?" Sam rubbed his face. 

"You really aren't comparing yourself to him, right? Yeah, Sam, you made a mistake and you were born with all that demon blood shit, but you were never bad."

"People believed I was. Dad did. Do you not realize you're doing the same thing to Jack that everyone did to me?" Sam played with his hands in his lap. "Just give him a chance. He's sweet." 

"Yeah, you'll think he's sweet until he's hovering over you while you sleep covered in blood and holding a knife." Dean babbled.

"Dean, hes in the car. He can hear you. Just play nice and stop being so judgemental. I wasn't this mean when you were a demon."

"You should've been, I was a huge dick."

"Still are." Sam mumbled underneath his breath.

"Asshole." Dean mumbled, elbowing Sam in the arm.

A loud clap of thunder echoed through the town they drove through. Jack jumped and grabbed onto the handle of the door while his other hand dug into the seat. "What was that?"

"It's just thunder. It's loud but its not a big deal." Sam smiled back at him. "We're safe."

Jack nodded, leaning back against his seat, taking a few deep breaths. Another clap of thunder rolled through the area and it still made him jump and tense.

"Jack." Deans voice boomed through the car. "You know who's scared of thunder storms?" 

Jack shook his head with wide eyes. "No."

"Babies. Now get over it."

Sam glared at Dean. "It's a part of all thunder storms but it won't hurt you. Just pretend that it's angels bowling."

"Angels want me dead."

Sam winced. "Right. Um. Just.. It can't hurt you. I promise."

"What's a promise?" Jack asked.

"Well. A promise is something that you make with someone where you bascially agree to do a certain thing or not do a certain thing. It's like swearing. And you don't break promises. Ever. And promises are true."

"So you promise it won't hurt me?" Jack asked. "And it's true."

Sam nodded. "Exactly." 

Jack nodded to himself with a small smile before looking back out the window. They kept driving for twenty minutes and each time thunder roared Jack flinched and jumped. He kept holding onto things to try and hide that he was jumping and scared, but every time he got scared the radio would switch stations or turn to static. He wasn't good at keeping secrets. 

Sam cleared his throat. "I think we should stop at the nearest hotel and sleep."

"You're doing this for him, aren't you?" Dean grumbled, glancing around at each side of the road.

"I am." Sam mumbled. "And it isn't a big deal. You would make dad pull over when I was scared."

"Yeah, well, that's different."

"Just pull over. You can go out if you don't want to sleep, but I'm going to make Jack lay down and rest and pray to God that the thunder stops."

"God is long gone."

"You don't have to remind me." Sam rubbed the back of his neck. "Plus, I could use a bit of sleep, too." 

Within a half an hour they found a motel. It was dingy and had an empty parking lot so Dean figured it was the safest. That way, if any monsters come and try to blend in it would be noticible. Dean parked the car while Sam climbed out. Jack did the same. 

Jack shivered when the water hit him so he ran up and underneath the platform that covered the doors that lead to the rooms.

"Wanna follow me?" Sam grinned, shrugging off his jacket.

Jack nodded, walking up next to him, wrapping his arms around Sam's arms. Sam slipped his jacket off and wrapped it around Jack with a smile. They stepped into the receptionists room and Sam did all of the talking. Jack wondered around the room, smelling the plastic flowers and staring at the small fish tank with too many fish inside. 

"So, I'm gonna assume a king?"

Sam blushed. "Um.. no. Two queens and pull out."

"Sorry." The woman pouted over dramatically. "All we got are two queens."

"No couch?" 

She shook her head.

"I'll take the two queens. I'll sleep in the car." 

Jack glanced over at Sam. "No. I'll be okay. I don't need sleep."

"Yes, you do." Sam replied, signing the papers and handing the woman the money. He smiled at her, wrapping an arm around Jack, pulling him towards the door. "Wait under here, I'm gonna get our bags." 

Dean was already taking the key and running into the motel room, leaving the door wide open. He flopped down on one bed and curled up.

Thunder echoed through the area.

Jack jumped and ran towards Sam, wrapping his arms around him, practically tugging him into the motel room. He slammed the door shut with just a thought and locked it, sitting down on the floor. 

Sam set the bags down and shook his wet hair out before stripping off all of his clothes and laying down in bed. 

Dean was already passed out on his own bed, all of his clothes and his shoes still on.

The room fell quiet, the only noise being the thunder that occasionally caused Jack to jump out of his skin and the hushed breathing of the brothers. Rain tapped against the glass and Jack tried his hardest to focus on the rain drops and not the scary loud noises coming from outside. He couldn't help but jump and flinch every time it happened. It was terrifying for him. 

"Jack.." Sam whispered from his bed. "Get off the floor."

"But.. there's no room for m-"

"Get in my bed." Sam patted a small piece of the bed next to him. "We can share."

Jack nodded, standing up and slowly walking over.

"You can change." Sam smiled. "I don't want your itchy sweater pressing against me all night."

Jack nodded, unbuttoning and slipping his sweater off, pulling his shirt off over his head. He slipped off each of his shoes then his pants. He slowly pulled back the covers and climbed into the bed, laying as close to the edge as possible.

Sam rolled over and looked at him, smiling. "You don't have to lay so far away." He whispered.

Jack nodded, moving a little closer.

"I don't bite."

"I don't want to hurt you." Jack whispered. 

"You won't. I know you won't." Sam rolled onto his back and glanced at Jack. "You want me to hold you?" 

Jack looked anywhere but Sam. "What's that?"

Sam pulled Jack into his arms and held him tight. "Its this.."

Jack pressed his ear to Sam's chest and smiled when he heard his heart beat. "Yeah.. I like this.. keep doing it."

Sam chuckled and ran his fingers through Jack's hair. "Okay, buddy." 

Jack closed his eyes and buried his face in Sam's chest.

A loud clap of thunder boomed through the sky.. and Jack didn't jump. All Jack did was curl closer to Sam.


End file.
